A Workshop on "The Role of Animals in Biomedical Research" will be held at the New York Academy of Sciences and the proceedings of the meeting will be published. The specific aims of the workshop are: 1) to inform both scientists and the public about the issues that arise with respect to the of animals for research; 2) to collect in volume the array of interlocking issues relevant to animal research that are normally considered separately; 3) to assess directions that future experiments and methodologies will pursue. Methods: The Workshop will include: 1) A review of the scientific method, 2) Classic studies vs. current perspectives of the use of animals for research, 3) Concerns about the use of animals for research, and 4) The status and future directions of experiments and methodologies. The long term objectives of the workshop are to inform and educate the scientific community at large about the issues, needs and concerns regarding the humane use of animals for research and to inform and educate the general public about the importance of animal research in scientific and medical progress and the concerns of scientists about how animals are used in experimentation. To research the scientific community, the Proceedings of the workshop will be published as an Annal of the New York Academy of Sciences. To reach the general public throughout the country. The participants in the workshop will represent a large variety of basic science and clinical disciplines, veterinary medicine, education, philosophy and ethics and the government. The invited audience for the workshop will include scientists from relevant disciplines such as veterinary medicine, medical and scientific educators, philosophers, ethicists and government representatives.